Where It All Began
by lostfeather1
Summary: It all started with his death. He was where it all began for the Vampires. And through his death, Henrik unknowingly evokes magic sealed away. He comes back as a predator like no other. How will the Witches deal with this abomination? How will the Mikaelson's react to the return of their youngest member? Rated for a reason.


**Where It All Began**

**By: lostfeather1**

**Summary:** It all started with his death. He was where it all began for the supernatural world. And through his death, Henrik unknowingly evokes magic sealed away. He comes back as a predator like no other. How will the world deal with such an apex predator? How will the Mikaelson's react to the return of their youngest member? Rated for a reason.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its storyline. I only own the OC's and other plots that appear as my creation. All rights belong to the creators.**

**Warnings:** violence, death, blood, gore, mature themes, etc. It's Vampire Diaries/Originals, so expect it to be rated.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – THE START OF SOMETHING**

He awoke with a deep gasp, filling his lungs with deprived air. Coughing and sputtering, he curled into himself as pain-filled inside his chest. His head was pounding in pain, pulsing in bouts of an aching sensation he couldn't think about to describe.

He began to scream in a hoarse voice, breaking and rasping from disuse. He could hear whispers around him as he tried to gain some sense of clarity. He could hear the hisses and dark mutterings in the dark.

His eyes snapped open, blinded for a moment by the brightness. Before he adjusted to the light and looked around himself. He was in the ground, a few feet under, but not buried. He saw the sky and tried to catch his breath. Moving his stiff and creaking limbs, he attempted to raise himself. Failing a few times, he finally was able to get to his feet. Looking around him at his surroundings, all he saw was a forest. It was confusing to see, but he was familiar with where he was. It was on the edge of the field that his siblings used to play and fight. It was one of his favorite places to relax and get away from his parents. After getting his bearings, he made his way back to the village, stumbling along the way. He was desperate to see his family and wanting to know what happened. So, he ran off without looking back, not realizing that the area he had been buried looked as if it had exploded, knocking over a few trees and imploding the ground around his grave.

He ran back to his home but stopped in his tracks.

The village was gone.

His home had been burned to the ground, the village and the people were all dead. All around him, he saw the remains of his home village and forest. Even his favorite tree, the huge White Oak, had been reduced to ashes.

"What?" He breathed out, eyes wide in shock and fright. He couldn't understand why everything was gone.

Where was everyone?

Where was his family?

What happened?

'_How am I here?'_

Suddenly, his mind was assaulted by thoughts and memories of his death. He remembered his brother, Niklaus, screaming his name and carrying him.

He remembered seeing the glowing eyes of the wolf before it pounced on him.

He could hear his mother's cries and Niklaus' pleads for forgiveness.

He could smell the blood, thick and sickening.

He froze.

"I died…" He repeated, falling to his knees.

It was because of his actions, his recklessness that had caused him to die and his family… But then…

'_How am I here?'_ Questions spun throughout his mind, wondering how he was here in the living world when he should be dead and buried.

"Henrik…?" A woman's voice called from behind him. He turned to see an old woman. She was elderly but held a certain air of power and wisdom, but it was more than that. She was familiar with him. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered.

"Ayana?" He breathed, walking towards her slowly. He stopped in front of her, taking in her appearance and the way her eyes seemed to hold many emotions, ranging from regret, sorrow, loss and a little bit of… hope?

"Oh Henrik," she murmured, walking to him and taking his face into her hands. "How is it possible?"

"I… I do not know what happened." All he remembered was being torn apart, blood, and _painpainpainpain_.

It was death; his death.

"You died, Henrik. Niklaus brought your body back. Your family…" She paused, being cautious about how she said her next words. "Your family was consumed with grief. Your mother pleaded me to save you. But you were already gone and the spirits wouldn't allow you to return, not without certain cause or reason."

Henrik was silent as he listened to his mother's good friend explain what had happened after he died. His siblings had become monsters because of his mother. His brother, Niklaus was not his true brother but his half-brother. His father was now a raging monster determined to kill his siblings, particularly Niklaus. His mother was now dead because of her unfaithfulness and betrayal.

And it was after everything that his mother and father did to his family that made him react.

He screamed in anguish and sorrow.

And the world responded to his wrath.

The wind blew and howled around the boy and old witch, swaying trees and bushes violently. The sky darkened and thundered, showing a more violent side to nature. And the power the flowed through the earth was enough to send Ayana tumbling to the ground. She watched on in shock and fear as the youngest member of her former friend's family displayed power like no other of his age. It was mighty, powerful and held a potency for the chaos that it was… beautiful, in its natural and untameable way.

"Why would she do this?! Why would she and father do this to our family?!" He yelled and ranted for a few minutes. Ayana was quiet as he raged and cried to the dark, raging skies. She merely watched the boy closely, trying to understand how the boy was showing such power and magical ability.

"I am so sorry, Henrik. I did not know Esther would go to such lengths in ensuring her family's survival." She tried reassuring him of everything, but he seemed less likely to believe her and more wanting to hunt down his mother and tearing into about everything that had happened.

"Where are my family, Ayana?" He demanded, eyes dark and filled with rage.

"I do not know." She answered instantly and honestly. And it was true. She had cut all ties to Esther after her act of treachery and the use of dark magic. She had told her of the consequences she would face when she died, of how the spirits would cast her out and judge her on her crimes against nature. She had broken the balance of the world and the repercussions were too great a risk in repairing.

But with the return of Henrik, there may be a way for the order to be restored.

"Henrik… How are you alive?"

Henrik froze and didn't reply to her question, because he didn't know himself. He couldn't understand how or why he came back from the dead. And he truly didn't want to know how or why. Because to question such a thing would result in either his death again, or something much worse happening.

"I do not know, Ayana. Nor do I want to know. I just want to find my family and hopefully reunite with them again." That was all that mattered to him and he would do it.

"Very well. Then the least I can do is send you in the right direction. Do you have something that belonged to one of your siblings?" She chose not to mention Esther or Mikael, given the reaction Henrik had when the truth was revealed.

"Yes." He handed over an arrowhead necklace that Niklaus had made for him when he was younger, and Ayana had performed a locator spell and gave Henrik fresh supplies and necessary rations he would need and was sent in his way.

Henrik didn't know what the future held for him, but he would find his family. He needed to find Elijah and tell him how sorry he was for lying about not leaving the cave on the night of the full moon. He wanted to tell Rebekah how sorry he was for saying he didn't need her to take care of him, and that he was all grown up. He needed to see Kol and tell him how he could use magic, and that he wanted Kol to teach him about magic. He wanted to see his brother Finn, tell him that as Henrik's brother he would always think about him. Even though their relationship as brothers was never really close. He wanted to make amends with his brothers and sister. And as for his mother and father, well…

'_They can burn…'_ The dark mutterings in his ears were back, whispering promises of death and revenge.

He shook his head.

He needed to focus now.

He needed to find Niklaus and tell him that his death wasn't his brother's fault.

What he didn't know was the bloodshed and broken bonds that awaited him when he did eventually find his family… And that it would be a thousand years before he would come close to forgiving his family's atrocities and mistakes. Especially when they forgot about him and what his death had brought about.

But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his second chance. After all, while his family had been changed into monsters, that didn't mean Henrik himself was entirely innocent. Quite the opposite.

He was something far worse than his family. And they wouldn't know anything about it until it was too late.

* * *

**A THOUSAND YEARS LATER…**

**Mystic Falls**

Jeremy was having an off day. It started with Jenna telling him off for being out past curfew and not replying to her texts when she sent them last night. He merely brushed her off and went about his day. It was turning out worse when his sister, Elena thought it would be 'responsible' of her to reprimand and nag him about going to school stoned and to stop doing drugs that masked the pain of their parents' death.

He had reached his limit when she mentioned their parents. He had shouted and yelled at her that although she was his sister, it wasn't her responsibility to keep watching after him and stopping him from doing what he wanted. How he grieved was his business and no one else's.

And then, after school, he had sat at the Mystic Grill, watching as Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood sucked faces with each other.

It was pissing him off to no end.

He didn't care what people thought about him, or if they thought he was blind to all things to do with love.

It didn't mean he was stupid.

He knew he was a little broken, given that his parents had died and he silently blamed Elena for it all, but still… It wasn't enough for him to remember that while he was here, grieving and being an angsty teenager, that the rest of the world was moving forward.

"Excuse me," a soft velvety British voice spoke from behind him. Startled, he snapped around to see a dark-haired boy about his age standing there, wearing expensive designer clothes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The boy apologized, sheepish and sincere.

"What do you want?" Jeremy nearly snapped, clearly not in the mood for niceties.

"Ah, uh," the boy stuttered, clearly intimidated by the anger of the other boy, "Sorry, it's just…" He mumbled, looking at anywhere other than the glare sent his way. "I was just looking for the library." He finally explained.

Seeing the boy's clearly sad and somewhat pathetic stance against him, Jeremy cursed at himself silently for taking his anger on the new face in town. So, saving himself an inevitable lecture from both his sister and guardian, he cleared his expression of hate and blankly replied, "It's two blocks from here. I can show you if you want." His suggestion seemed to scare the other boy.

"Oh no, it's alright. I can find it myself. I don't want to put you out, and I can see you're… occupied." The boy spared a glance at the couple that remained engrossed with one another but didn't question it.

Jeremy winced.

"No, really, it's fine." He stood from his chair and gestured for the new boy to follow him.

"Well, thank you." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Henry, by the way."

Jeremy gave a small smile and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy," Henry replied, smiling charmingly.

They walked side by side down the street, towards the small library.

Jeremy talked about trivial stuff, conversing and for the first time in months, he relaxed and enjoyed another boy's company. He found Henry a little shy and quiet at first, but soon, he opened up and found a sort of kin spirit in Henry. He would talk about his life in England, finding it was similar to Jeremy's. He lost his parents a few years ago, the same as Jeremy. But unlike Jeremy, Henry lost his whole family. He had lost his brothers and sister after his father had snapped and killed everyone, apart from Henry. And all because Henry had taken a trip to America with his school mates.

"I blame myself every day for not being there to do something… anything to stop my father from killing my brothers and sister. I know I was nothing but a child and that there wasn't much I could have done, but still…"

"You wanted to be able to do something anyway. You take the blame because you feel it was your fault." Jeremy surmised.

"It was my fault." Henry sounded firm and resolved, believing his words within himself. "I know it was my fault."

Jeremy was silent, not arguing and not agreeing either. His opinion didn't matter at that moment, and even if it did matter… it wasn't his place to say. While they may have just met, and talking out their life stories, it didn't mean that either of them could judge the other for their pasts in any way. Jeremy knew that he would get defensive _very_ quickly if Henry were to judge him on his past alcohol and drug abuse. He would immediately lash out, as it was his defense mechanism. But Henry didn't judge him, and it certainly wasn't Jeremy's place to judge Henry on his past, no matter the circumstances.

And he could see from the shine and slightly curve in the other boy's face, that he had done a good thing.

"You know Jeremy, I think you and I are going to become good friends." Henry grinned at him so bright and warm, it was almost blinding. But Jeremy could only smile and offer him a nod of agreement before turning away. He internally thought that Henry was probably just the right guy to spend time with for a sense of normalcy in his life. _'God knows I need it.'_ He thought with no small amount of bitterness.

What Jeremy didn't see was the dark and malicious smirk on the boy's face, or the warm brown eyes changing to the onyx sclera with irises of hellfire flashing in Henry's eyes.

He had waited a thousand years to confront his family, and this was an opportunity that he wasn't going to miss. He had a score to settle with Esther, his mother, and he would be damned if he let her get away with her crimes against his family. And let's not forget that justice would be delivered upon his father. He had found Mikael's location from a rather willing witch and soon saw the condition the cruel man was in. Henrik would have killed him there and then, but thought the man needed to suffer a while longer.

Yes, he would enjoy watching Esther and Mikael _burn_ for their mistakes.

And when they were gone, Henrik will be free to do as he pleased, and hopefully, his siblings will welcome him back.

* * *

**Well, that it for the introduction of Henrik. **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**-lostfeather1**


End file.
